


Always

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Gabriel never ages, but you do….Warnings: Sad?, Memory lossShort and sweet





	Always

Time was one thing Gabriel couldn’t stop, no matter how powerful he was. He’d given everything you’d always wanted, a peaceful life, children, nice house, and pets. However, age was something he couldn’t reverse which troubled him greatly. Your children visited every so often, but it was less and less as your memory faded. Most of the time you couldn’t remember where you were and got lost in thought easily. Gabriel became a worker at the nursing home you were staying at, to always be will you. His devotion to you never faded even when you forgot who he was. There were still times though when things became clear and you had your memories back, but those times were further in between. 

You sat in your favorite chair looking out at the world with Gabriel sitting next to you reading some of your favorite poems. He was always there when you needed him and you called him your angel, even though you didn’t remember that he really was one.   
“Gabriel?” You eyes still searching the outside world.  
“Yes (y/n)?” He put the book down on a table.  
“Why do you stay here?” You paused to turn towards him. “You’re a handsome young fellow. You could go out, meet a nice girl and raise a family.” He shifted his gaze toward the outside, deep in thought.   
“I did meet a nice girl.” His voice was soft making it hard to make out if you weren’t sitting right next to him. “She was everything I ever wanted.”  
“What happened to her?” His whiskey eyes glanced back to you. They lost their light some time ago and even his smile didn’t have the same mischievousness in it.   
“We had a life together and then life took it’s toll.” He simply stated not wanting to go more in detail.   
“Did you ever have any children?”  
“Yes. We had three wonderful children. They’ve grown up now with their own lives.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
“I have three children as well. Can be a handful at times.” You smiled at the memories, the ones you still kept hold of. “Wish I could remember more.”   
“I do too.” Gabriel stood up reaching for your hand. “Time for bingo.” He helped you up and you both slowly moved down the hall, Gabriel right next to you, always.


End file.
